I'm Not Worthy of You
by wildlife24
Summary: No one notices much about Jinx as KF does. When he decides to steal her hair ties and the rain comes crashing down, what will be said? She says he is the sun, but is she the rain, or a delicate flower? Fluffy Fluffness! :3


$$$Inspired by and planned by my amazing friend Cretin. He gives me so many good ideas when I have lost my mind. Without him I wouldn't be on here half as much as I am. And I already have a hard time getting on here and updating! :3 So thank Cretin for my updates lol!$$$

When someone first looks at er, the first thing they see is pink hair, pink eyes, ivory skin, and an attitude from hell. That is only at first glance, only allowing their eyes to take in a quick calculation of her appearance. Her appearance makes you want to take a closer look, however her harsh tone and prickly pink static makes you want to take a step away. Her unwelcoming stance forces you to immediately understand that she is armed and dangerous. Her smile finishes off her look of pure evil, and the enjoyment of watching others squirm.

However, all of this is only taken in when someone looks at her. No one has ever made it past the horns to honestly investigate her hair, her eyes, that sadist smile. When a quick look is how people are characterized, it's difficult to experience all that they hold deep within. The reason someone only has time to make a passing glance, is because she chases them away. People see this as her making it clear she hates them. _Quickly_ taking note to how cruel she can be.

No one has the time, except one. The one who seemingly never slows down. Nothing happens fast enough for him, everything moves far too slow for his taste. Yet somehow he is the only one that took all the time in the world to not just look at her, but to know her. He knew so much about her only by listening, watching, and analyzing.

Her eyes didn't shine, they were bottomless pits, that revealed her every emotion. Her hair had many shades of colors in it that no one else could see. He saw that there were undertones of purple and highlights of even brighter pink but if someone really looked she had red hair. Her skin was ivory, but she had small freckles, almost transparent. Although her tone and stance looked as if it screamed "I'll kill you if you look at me" to KF, it was her testing and teasing for a true friend. And her lips, they did so much more than sneer.

With her lips, she insulted him, degraded him, and screamed at him. With her lips she smiled, frowned, and spoke gently. He watched them as much as he could, wondering what else he could learn about those lips. They looked soft, thin but perfect. He had been able to here secrets come from her lips once, secrets about her hatred of her powers.

Jinx, was anything but bad luck. Kid Flash smiled as he thought for a moment. If she was such bad luck, then he would gladly live without winning the lottery. He would spill salt, walk under a latter with an umbrella inside a building while tossing down a mirror. Just to prove that she wasn't bad luck. Not to him, she was creature worth all of his time, all of his attention. Even if she wasn't use to it and didn't think she deserved it. He smiled again as the one and only herself was seen.

A sudden thought struck KF. _She is prickly towards everyone, because she is the one who doesn't want to be hurt. If I take away her thorns, maybe I can get closer._ In sheer luck he managed to run past her while also grabbing her hair ties. He quickly rounds back just as the rain starts pouring down. He suddenly couldn't move.

She obviously knew exactly who had taken her ties and she stared him down. At first her hear only stayed as if it were a statue, but the relentless patting of the rain let her hair slowly fall. She seemed panicky as it slowly fell. It lied with a bump where it was trained to stand up in her usual horns. The color of her hair darkened as the rain was absorbed. Jinx tugged at her hair and growled.

"You ruined it you idiot!" She stomped towards him and the world spun a little slower for Kid flash.

Her hair flowed behind her; it was longer than someone would think. It swayed between her shoulder blades. It landed in a perfect 'V' behind her back with a few short strands that fell across her nose. Light seemed to reflect off of her hair even more wet. It framed her face perfectly, even though it really was a mess, with hair sticking everywhere, she was beautiful.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" She said ending up nose to nose with the speedster.

KF was shocked with her sharp finger pointing between his eyes, but he smiled and slid his warm hand around her hand, pulling it down. He smiled at her and swallowed the small lump in his throat. He continued to hold her hand, and extended his other hand to remove small hairs that stuck to her damp face.

A chill ran up Jinx's spine and all anger left her face. She hated this feeling of vulnerability that he caused her. Yet she found her body betraying her as her cheeks grew warm, her heart beat faster, and her head tilted into his hand. He was so warm, the sun in the center of a rain storm.

At the very moment KF could barely recognize her, she almost appeared innocent. That wasn't quite it though, but he couldn't place it. Her eyes were wider, her pupils fuller, everything was the same, but seemed arrayed. It hit him when she whimpered his name, it was her normal warning to stay away, but it was weak and shaky. She was unsure, curious, and troubled.

"You're a beautiful mess. A gorgeous hazard. Graceful disaster. You are my lucky jinx, and I am unworthy of you; but I will still try to prove my worth. That is all I have to say for myself." Jinx opened and closed her mouth many times, attempting words and failing.

Finally she let her head fall, her hair covered her face, and her shivering increased as the rain came down harder, and the wind picked up. KF quickly wrapped his arms around her to protect her from the harshness of the rain. He knew I they stayed out there long they could get sick, so he quickly picked her up and ran with her. When he finally stopped she screamed for him to place her down.

Looking around she realized they were in the lobby of a hotel. KF murmured something about towels and sped off. Jinx glared at the empty space that had held KF. She swept her hair to the side and wrung it out right in the center of the floor. A child ran by and almost fell in the water. He looked up at the pink haired lady and tug on her dress.

Jinx felt an annoying tug at the hem of her dress and looked down to see a plump child that seemed nervous. "What?" She hissed in annoyance. When the child just stared wide eyed and mouth agape she squatted down and glared. "Well, spit it out!"

The kid closed his mouth, but quickly thrust his hands out and grabbed a hold of her hair. Jinx yelped in surprise and ended up falling on her hind end. The kid smiled sheepishly and ran off quickly. She growled and stood up quickly.

"Come back her you little twerp! Why I outta!" Jinx prepared to shoot her pink sparks when a rather cheerful face appeared in front of her with a towel held up. She snatched the towel from him and tossed it over her head and gently massaged her hair dry.

KF had seen the incident with the small kid, and couldn't help laugh as he thought about it. "What!" She yelled starting to over boil.

"You consider yourself a pretty known villain, right?" Jinx rolled her eyes and pointed to a few strands of pink hair poking out from under the towel.

"Have you seen another pink, spiky haired villain running around lately?" She sneered.

KF shrugged his shoulders. "It seems our villain just received her first fan. That little boy loves your pink hair, he isn't afraid of you at all." Kid flash looked over to where the small boy pulled on his mother's hand frantically pointing at Jinx.

When KF looked back at Jinx she seemed to have a small amount of amusement in her eyes. Instead of showing a smile though she stuck her tongue out at the boy and he returned the favor. She noticed KF stare and quickly went back to drying her hair. When she was finally done she let the towel fall around her neck. Her hair had a light curl now that it was dry, again beautifully, and messily framing her face.

"Stop staring, it makes me feel uncomfortable. I hate my hair." She threw her towel back over her head. KF quickly grabbed her lower back and pulled her closer and pulled the cloth from atop her head. Jinx glared at his bold move.

"it doesn't look to terrible." When Jinx put her hands on her hips and gave him an unconvinced look he smiled. He shook his still head and water flew everywhere. Jinx yelled and he laughed. "There we match."

His hair was in utter chaos. Nothing about his hair resembled any kind of hair style. He still had a goofy smile on despite the glares he was getting from the other guests and the lobby manager. _The sun in a storm._ Jinx let a small smile form before she quickly wiped it from her face and turned away from him

KF frowned and grabbed her chin and made her face him. "What is it?" She looked into his eyes and saw actual concern.

"Quit that." She hissed.

"Quit what? I haven't done anything yet."

"Quite being caring, cheerful, stop being the sun!" She yelled not caring that now people were listening in.

"The sun?" Jinx mentally face palmed. She had thought it but it was supposed to stay just that, a thought. Everything was becoming too cheesy.

With her cheeks tinted pink she tried to continue without sounding stupid. "You're always…y'know, bright. Even when you're in a hopeless situation. You're like the sun breaking through the clouds on a cold storming day. It may be cold and wet, but you promise warmer dryer days. You are just too perfect, the sun! While I'm just me, the rain on everyone's parade." Jinx finished breathing heavily with the over flow of emotion and drama.

She caught the eyes of an elderly couple gawking at them. "Enjoying the show? Move along people, this isn't life time television!" KF pulled Jinx to a nearby corner as she continued to try to snap at different people.

He ran his hand through his damp hair and let out a sigh. He smiled and grabbed Jinx's hand prepared for her to snatch it away. Yet she didn't. "So you saying.."

"I'm not worthy, and will never compare to you. So just stop trying you idiot!" She tried to slip her hand from his but he pulled her closer. She squeaked as she landed against his broad chest. She felt the vibrations as he laughed into her hair. She heard him take in a deep sigh and she just knew he was smiling like crazy.

With every breath he took in Jinx's scent. She smelt like peppermint and flowers, better than one would think with such a combination. It was perfect with her silk hair that tangled in around his finger as he played with the strands. He placed a kis on the top of her head and Jinx squirmed uncomfortably in his arms.

He pulled back and she waited for him to speak. "How about a deal? Let's not deserve each other, but let's agree that without a couple good disasters, the sun wouldn't have ever had the chance to prove itself. Besides, even the flowers need a little rain, or else I wouldn't be able to look for the perfect one to give you." He quickly flicked his wrist and a rose appeared out of nowhere like hey always seemed to.

Jinx gently took it noticing that there were thorns on this one. When she looked up she was alone. A quick breeze and there was a paper floating downward. She caught it and opened it. She glared at it, but folded it neatly and carefully placed her flower in the crease. She placed the rose to her nose as she made her way to the exit.

As she walked out of the building the rain stopped and the clouds parted to reveal the sun. "How corny." Jinx grimaced. She played Kid Flash's words in her head from the letter.

_Rain, Rain_

_Please stay_

_Without you_

_The sun couldn't spare a ray_

_(I gave you your thorns back. Just don't forget that you may not always need them)_

Jinx felt something in her pockets and found her hair ties. She started to pull her hair into her zero gravity horns, but on a second thought, she put them back into her pockets and went across the street to buy a sun hat.

"I need my hairspray to make it look right anyways." She mumbled walking down the street.

$$$Hope you like it! Again, Cretin is the one who gave me the idea for this :3 Please Review!$$$


End file.
